


That Awkward Moment When...

by Falcon_Falls



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Drama, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_Falls/pseuds/Falcon_Falls
Summary: Billy get a job and goes out celebrating. That's when he met him. The prettiest boy he's ever laid eyes on.





	That Awkward Moment When...

**Author's Note:**

> The characters don't belong to me.  
They are all OOC to how they are portrayed on the show.  
Badly written smut. Smut makes my brain shut down. I literally can't process it properly. But I try.

Billy was celebrating landing a job at Harrington International. It was one of the best technological companies in the country.

He was clutching his fifth whiskey of the night gazing around the club scoping out the people there when he noticed him. There in the middle of the dancefloor was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The way he was moving his body, so carefree and sensual, seemed to cast a spell on Billy. 

He was rudely shaken out of his admiration of the man on the dancefloor when one of his idiotic friends shouted right in his ear seemingly oblivious to the direction his thoughts was going.

Ignoring them, he downed the contents of his glass before pushing off the bar. Heading straight for the object of his thoughts. Not bothering to ask if he could dance with him, Billy just invaded his space – not that there was much – pressing the entire length of his body to his.

Feeling the pressure of another body on his the man’s eyes flew open revealing a gorgeous pair of hazel. Apparently liking was he saw the beauty just threw his arms around him and pressed himself more firmly to him, continuing to dance like nothing had changed.

The pair danced for a number of songs before the brown haired man put his mouth right by his ear and asked, “Wanna get out of here?”

Full on board with where this was going Billy replied, “Fuck yeah!”

Exiting the club, his companion hailed a cab. When he slid into the car, the other man was already rattling off a address.

The place they came to was beautiful and rich looking apartment building.

They made it into the elevator before they were on each other. They lips crashed together with a hungry passion. His hands roaming from the other’s waist into his hair. Using the grip he had on his hair Billy jerked him closer to his own body. When the elevator dinged they both pulled apart reluctantly as the doors opened.

As if a magnet was drawing them together, they did not make it five feet away from the elevator before they were on each other again. Stumbling down the hallway they managed to get to where they were going without incident – that is if you do not count most likely scarring the old man who was coming out of his apartment as they crashed by.

Entering the apartment, both men stared at each other before moving to join the other. They left their clothes in a trail from the front door straight to the bedroom door. Dropping on the bed, Billy rolled on top of the other man. He sucked at the other man’s tongue as he thrusts at him. Sinking his hands into his companion's thick soft hair Billy felt as it he could play with it forever.

At some point unknown to Billy one of this companion's hands wandered into his hair scratching at his scalp. The other running up and down his side and abs before enveloping both their dicks in his palm. The feeling of the warm palm on them caused them both to groan. They did not last much longer after that. Only a few stokes and the feeling of their dicks in the tight warmness for them to cum.

Rolling off of him as to not crush him, Billy dropped on the bed trying to catch his breath. He watched as the bliss and the alcohol pulled the other man to sleep.

Billy quickly changed into his clothes and left the apartment shortly after the other fell asleep.

* * *

~One month later~

Stepping off the elevator on the executive floor Billy looked around. The floor was spacious with two large offices taking up the space. Walking up to the secretary in front on the door labeled Mr. Ian Harrington CEO, he said, “ William Hargrove. I have an eleven thirty meeting with Mr. Harrington.”

The secretary – whose name tag read Carol – looked up from where she was typing something on the computer. She pasted on a professional smile – that looked more than a little fake – and buzzed the intercom to reach her boss. After a brief conversation, she said, “Please have a seat. Mr. Harrington would be with you shortly.”

Billy was not sure how much time had passed before the intercom rang and Carol was motioning for him to go in. Billy was considerably more nervous now than he was say ten minutes ago. It was his first day there and he was meeting the head of the entire company. He was almost certain that this was something that did not happen everywhere but if the big boss wanted to meet his employees at least once who could blame the man.

Entering the office, Carol aaid, “Mr. Harrington. Your eleven thirty is here,” exiting the office in almost the same motion. She allowed Billy to enter before closing the door.

When the person behind the desk raised their head Billy froze. It was the pretty boy from the club. He could barely believe his luck. Of course, he would be the one to pick up his boss.

Trying not to look like a complete idiot, he put all of his focus into getting the few steps from the door to the desk. By the time he made it the other man had rounded the desk. Sticking out his hand in greeting, he said, “Mr. Harrington pleased to meet you. I’m William Hargrove but everyone calls me Billy.”

Returning the gesture, the other said, “Pleased to meet you as well Mr. Hargrove. But Mr. Harrington is my father, call me Steve.” He gestured for him to take a seat before rounding the desk again and sitting down.

“Please call me Billy.”

“Okay Billy. How are you today?”

“Um….. Fine? Are you in charge of this branch?”

“No. This is my father’s office. He had to step out for a bit, so he asked he to take over his meetings until he gets back. I’m learning how everything works for when I have to take over. I see here that you majored in computer science and development but you’re in the sales department. How come?”

“Well, there wasn’t an opening in that department but there was one in sales. So I was hoping to transfer over to that department when a position becomes available.”

“Okay. So….” The pair chatted for a while about their long term goals and likes and dislikes before the ringing of the intercom cut through the conversation. After talking to Carol Steve said, “Well it’s time for lunch, so I’ll let you be on your way.” Steve straightened a few things on the desk before following him out the office.

When Billy exited the office there was another man waiting there. He was almost weasel like. He appeared to be flirting with Carol. Billy paid no further mind to him, thinking that he was her boyfriend, continued to the elevator. 

As he waited for elevator, he noted that Steve had joined him there with the weasel man. Seeing him glance over, Steve says, “Billy. This is my boyfriend Tommy. Tommy this is my dad’s newest hire Billy.” Both men nodded at each other in acknowledgement. The elevator ride down was spent in silence.

* * *

Billy was returning to his cubicle from taking some documents to his supervisor when he spotted Steve. He had enjoyed their conversation and had wanted a repeat but no opportunity had presented itself until now. Even then he did not know if he was allowed to just approach him with no reason – he was the boss' son after all. But he was not one to let what he was allowed and not allowed to do stop him, so he called, “Hey, pre- Steve? You got a minute?”

The other man turned around to see who was calling him, thus allowing him to catch up to him. He seemed to notice that he was waiting for an answer, so replied, “Yeah. What do you need.”

“Oh! I don’t need anything per say. Just wanted to see how you were doing..”

“Ummmm….. I was actually just heading for lunch. You wanna come with?”

Happy with the invite, he said, “Yeah. Let me just grab my jacket.”

Over the course of the next month or so, Billy and Steve became inseparable. The only times they were away from each other for any period of time was when they were working or when Steve was with Tommy.

During that time, Billy figured out three things. One, he had a best friend. Two, he was in love with his best friend. And three, he was so screwed as said best friend had a boyfriend.

* * *

At the end of every financial year, Mr. Harrington would throw a huge luncheon where all of his employees was invited. While the luncheon was not mandatory to attend, it was heavily suggested that the did. And that is how Billy found himself where he currently was.

He had needed a break from all the socializing that was apparently a bigger part of this luncheon than the lunch itself. Everyone here was trying to charm the higher ups clearly looking for any ins they could get. And Billy was sick of it. That was how he ended up in the garden, sitting on a bench that was hidden from view that over looked a pond.

Not long after he sat down, he had heard approaching footsteps. He was about to dismiss it was a couple on a walk before he heard the voices. The first one was obviously Steve’s boyfriend and the other was an unidentified female. It was vaguely familiar but he could not place who it belonged too.

Deciding to stay quiet instead of announcing himself, Billy listened. And what he heard made him sick. He could not understand how anyone could do such a thing. But he knew he needed to tell Steve about this.

* * *

He waited about five minutes after the couple had left before he made an exit himself. When he got back to the luncheon, he scanned the crowd to see if he could spot the Steve’s mop of hair. Which was nowhere to be seen.

Reasoning with himself that is was a big crowd so spotting Steve in it was next to impossible, Billy started to push his way through it. Unfortunately, this season yielded the same amount of results as the first.

Figuring he had no other option to ask if anyone had seen him Billy retraced his steps to where he had last seen Carol. Fortunately, she was still there talking to someone he was sure was from marketing.

As he reached in hearing range, however, he almost stopped dead in his tracks. It had taken every ounce of his self control not the freeze but luckily he had not. It was the voice from the garden. Carol was the mystery woman talking to Tommy.

Approaching them, he said, “Hey Carol? Sorry to bother but have you seen Steve?” He watched her closely, looking for any signs that would hint to what he had heard but he got none. He was so intent on studying her face he almost missed her reply. 

“Ah yeah. I did. He and Tommy went towards the gazebo a while ago,” she replied, before turning back to her conversation clearly dismissing him.

However, before he could make his way toward the gazebo, the sound of a throat being cleared came of the sound system. He, like everyone else, turned toward the podium where Mr. Harrington had made his speech earlier that day. Behind it stood Tommy with a look that could only be described as smug satisfaction. Billy knew what he was going to say before he said it and he did not like it one bit.

He could do nothing but stand there and listen as he announced, “Attention everyone. As you know Steve and I have been together for almost three years now. And I decided that this was the right time to take the next step in our relationship. So I asked him to marry me. And he said yes.”

Billy could feel the bile rising him his throat at the thought of them being engaged but that was the moment it hit him. Tommy had said that they had been together for three years. Yet, the two of them had met not even three months ago.

Billy pushed against the hordes of people that was surging forward to congratulate the happy couple. He had just made it to the entrance of the grounds when he felt a hand on his arm.

Turning around, he snarled, “What?” 

At the sight of his rage, Steve quickly retracted his hand, looking perplexed as he did so. He said in a measured tone, “I saw you leaving and Carol said you were looking for me. I just wanted to know if you were alright?”

“Oh! Yeah! I’m more than fucking alright. I’m super peachy. It’s not like I helped you cheat on your boyfriend of **_three years_** or anything,” he said with all the sarcastically.

Seeing what the problem was Steve tried clarify the situation as much as possible, “Oh! We weren’t together when what happened between us happened. We were on a off period. What Tommy failed to say up there was we had a three year on and off relationship that was mostly off.”

“Well if your relationship with him was mostly off, then why are you marrying him,” asked Billy.

“My dad likes him and thinks that if I have to be gay and not marry some girl that could help our company’s growth and expansion then I should marry the guy that makes the company billions of dollars every year since he joined us,” he explained.

“Well I think that you shouldn’t marry him if you don’t love him,” Billy said turning away again.

He did not get very far before Steve asked, “Hey? What were you looking for me for earlier?”

Glancing over his shoulder he replied, “Meet me at the café, you know which one, at twelve tomorrow and I’ll tell you.” With that he walked off not bothering to wait and get Steve’s answer.

* * *

When Steve finally arrived at the café, Billy still had no idea how he was going to tell him. Sure, he could just tell him what he had heard but that was all the had. He did not have any physical evidence to support his claim.

In the time they had known each other, this café had become their go to place when they were hanging out. After the waitress left with their order of the usual – cheeseburgers with fries and any two different flavors pies to share between them – Billy looked over to Steve who was nervously fiddling with his hands.

He knew he had to start somewhere, so he started with the obvious, “I’m sorry I was jackass yesterday after your engagement was announced.”

“I understand. We never really talked about that night or how long I was with Tommy so I understand that it may have been a shock to hear that,” Steve replied.

Chuckling lightly, he said, “Shock is a bit of a understatement but yeah. I was looking for you before all of that happened, you know.”

“Yeah, I know Carol told me. So what were you looking for me for,” he asked.

“What? Can’t a guy look for his friend at a party without it being for something,” Billy said, putting on his best offended voice, when he continued however any hint of playfulness was gone, “I was looking for you for a reason though.” He paused as waitress returned with their food.

He looked at his burger for a second trying to gather his thoughts. He did not know how to relate what he had heard without either hurting his friend or loosing him. He was not left to agonize long however as Steve put his hands over his on the table and said, “You can tell me anything you know.”

This action gave him the necessary confidence boost he needed to begin recounting what he had overheard, he said, “So, yesterday, at the party I needed a bit of air so I went to the gardens for a bit, where I found this bench that overlooked a pond. So, um.. I was on this bench when I heard people walking towards me but before I could announce my presence there they started to talk. It was Tommy and someone I later found out was Carol.”

He paused for a second to look at Steve to see what reaction he would get. He got none. So he continued, “They want your company and money. So they hatched a plan for Tommy to seduce you and then marry you. And after an appropriate amount of time get rid of you.”

When he was finished, he looked at Steve expecting to see some sort of devastation at what his fiancée was planning. All he got, however, was a blank look before he threw his head back laughing almost hysterically. After he calmed down a bit, he hiccup upped out, “Ya know I’m not as surprised as you obviously think I should be. This seems just like something he would do. I bet they’re even dating. Thanks for telling me though. This way I could do something about it. Don’t know that yet but something.”

“Actually I was thinking about that. I know this guy who could help. Jim Hopper. He used to be a detective bit he quit a couple years ago and became a private investigator.”

“Cool. You should give him a calk and set up a meeting.”

* * *

As it turned out, they got lucky and Hopper was able to meet them that very day. That’s how they found themselves back at the café two hours after finishing their food.

After they explained the particulars of the case he said, “Right. This is going to mainly be surveillance. Which means that this could take some time before the subject slips up and gives us anything we could use. So stalling your marriage for as long as possible is necessary. Also I take half in front and the other half when the job is done.”

They nodded that they understood what he was talking about. The three men stayed at the café for a while longer talking about what would happen with the evidence that he may or may not find.

* * *

It took two months before Steve called him with the news that Hopper had found evidence to prove that Tommy had planned to marry and then kill him in hopes of getting his money. He was told that Steve, Hopper and some of his friends from the police department were going to confront Tommy later that day and he was certain that he was going to be there.

The plan was for Steve to go in and tell him what he had found out while everyone else would e outside waiting for him to acknowledge the plan to be his. It was a good plan. But like most good plans it inevitably went sideways.

As soon as Steve began to lay out the evidence, Tommy flew into a rage at having his plans foiled and attacked him. At the sounds of struggling Hopper’s friends quickly sprang into action. It was not the confession they were hoping for but it gave them a reason to arrest him.

Billy met Steve at the hospital where they had carted him off too despite his attempts to reassure them that he was alright. When he got there Steve was impatiently tapping his foot on the tiled floor of the waiting room.

When he spotted him, he exclaimed, “Finally! You sure took you time getting here didn’t you.” Walking towards him.

“Well I come bearing news. It didn’t even take them five minutes before Tommy was squealing every dirty secret he had. He even gave up his partner without a single thought. It was Carol, by the way. They’re both being arrested for conspiracy to committing murder.”

“Oh! That’s great,” he said before walking a head of him toward the car.

* * *

The next couple of months was spent in and out of a courtroom trying to find the best possible punishment for the crimes committed. Eventually, it was agreed upon that they would serve the minimum amount of prison time if they behaved themselves. Also, they were not allowed anywhere near Steve again.

Similarly to how they first met, they were out at a club. They were celebrating winning the case. Not that there was any doubt that they would.

Seated at the bar, Billy leaned over to Steve and said, “You know, all those months ago when I got this job I never expected things to go in this direction.”

Looking over at him he asked, “Regrets?”

Chuckling slightly, he asked, “How could I ever regretmeeting you?” Before leaning the rest of the way over and kissed him.  


**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be posted on my friend's birthday as a birthday present I guess but the words refused to come. As a result it's being posted super late. As they say it's better late than never.   
You know who you are. So shout out to you from me 😁


End file.
